


Bienvenue à la maison, Hermione

by Assommoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Malfoy Manor, Marriage, Marriage Law Challenge, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Rituals, Wedding Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assommoir/pseuds/Assommoir
Summary: Sept étapes pour épouser un Malfoy. Ou : comment faire des biscuits avec Lucius, choisir une robe avec Harry et Ron, et tomber follement amoureuse.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Bienvenue à la maison, Hermione

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Welcome Home, Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261382) by [Levit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levit/pseuds/Levit)



> Juste une petite histoire sans prétention, pour contrer l'ennui. Rien ne m'appartient évidemment. Pas trop d'originalité sur l'histoire également, c'est principalement pour m'exercer :)

UN - HERMIONE

Sous le soleil écrasant, le portoloin te dépose en fracas devant le portail étincelant du Manoir Malfoy. Derrière toi, tu entends une exclamation suivie d'un grognement de douleur lorsque la cage de Crooks tombe sur les pieds de Wendell Wilkins.

Monica - ta mère - s'approche de toi, alors que les portes s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes en reconnaissant ta signature magique.

La bâtisse n'est même pas encore visible, les barrières de protection anti-apparition couvrent plusieurs hectares, dont plusieurs parcelles boisées, un lac, un grand parc. Tu le sais car tu es déjà venue ici à deux reprises.

La première fois, tu préfères ne pas y penser, bien qu'elle se rappelle à toi à chaque fois que tu te déshabilles. Tu as appris à éviter de regarder certaines parties de ton corps.

Pourtant, ta deuxième visite est bien pire que la précédente.

Tes parents te font signe d'avancer : une petite voiture attelée de chevaux et menée par un elfe de maison attend devant vous pour vous mener jusqu'au Manoir.

La dernière fois, tu étais accompagnée d'un représentant officiel du ministère et de Ms Weasley en l'absence de tes propres parents, en cours de déménagement depuis l'Australie. Tu t'es assise poliment sur les coussins de velours bleu nuit du sofa dans la pièce de réception, tu as fait semblant de boire le thé où une dose de potion calmante avait été ajoutée en douce sur instruction de Narcissa Malfoy.

Bien que tes manières aient été irréprochables, tout ton être criait à l'aide, à la rébellion, à commencer par ta tenue : quelle audace de porter une salopette en jean et des converses à moitié lacées pour un tel rendez-vous. Et pourtant, tu étais là, les mains tachées de peinture après la matinée passée à peindre les murs de Grimmauld Place avec Harry et Teddy porté sur ton dos.

Sur instruction du Ministre de la Magie, une tentative d'unification entre Sang-Purs et Nés-Moldus a été initiée, sous la forme de mariages. Draco et toi avez été sélectionnés sur la base d'un pourcentage de compatibilité magique et psychologique - 99%, du jamais vu auparavant. Dix autres couples ont été sélectionnés, aucun que tu ne connaisses suffisamment pour t'attrister de leur sort.

Le but de ces mariages est d'enterrer la hache de guerre, de montrer l'exemple pour les générations à venir. Quoi de mieux que l'union d'un ancien Mangemort et d'une héroïne de guerre ? Tu as sérieusement considéré fuir à l'étranger. Envisagé une centaine de méthodes de tortures différentes pour faire payer Kingsley.

Au final, tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'on te laisse enfin vivre ta vie paisiblement. Tu n'as pas de petit-ami, pas après le fiasco avec Viktor qui voulait te présenter à ses parents au bout d'une semaine alors que tu n'avais encore que quinze ans.

Là, au moins, tu connais déjà les parents de Draco, songes-tu en riant noir. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Après avoir sillonné le parc, la calèche s'arrête abruptement en face d'un grand escalier en pierre blanche. En haut des marches, la famille Malfoy au grand complet s'est réunie, elfes de maison compris. Ton père te chuchote à l'oreille "Voici donc ton fiancé ! Il a l'air charmant."

Bien évidemment, pour faciliter les choses, tu n'as pas informé tes parents de la supercherie : ils pensent que Draco et toi êtes follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Tu montes les marches rapidement, tes parents te suivent de près. Vous saluez les Malfoys, qui ont revêtu pour l'occasion leur plus beau sourire, ce qui semble extrêmement rare. Puis tu te rappelles que bientôt tu seras toi aussi une Malfoy et soupire intérieurement.

Cependant, Narcissa semble elle sincèrement heureuse de te voir. Peut-être la joie des préparatifs de mariage ?

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier explique Draco à tes parents, c'est le jour où les fiançailles sont officialisées et la future mariée est accueillie officiellement au sein du foyer. Dans quelques mois aura lieu la réelle union magique qui conclura le mariage. Cependant, en emménageant chez ton futur époux, tu consolides votre relation et te prépare à faire partie de la famille. Peu à peu, ta signature magique est ajoutée aux diverses barrières de protection. Traditionnellement le but était de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'incompatibilité magique entre les deux parties afin d'éviter un désastre.

Dans votre cas, tu sais qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, comme l'atteste la lettre du ministère attachée à votre dossier. Néanmoins, les Malfoys sont très attachés à la tradition, et tu décides toi aussi de faire un effort.

Lucius ouvre le bal en demandant à tes parents de s'écarter. Il vous mène, Draco et toi, juste devant la porte, où un tissu blanc a été installé. Dessus a été posé un grand bol en métal contenant une eau limpide, une petite serviette, ainsi qu'une dague.

Draco s'agenouille à terre et te regarde intensément. Tu sens tes joues brûler et tu préfères attribuer cette sensation à la chaleur du soleil qui tape sur ta nuque découverte plutôt qu'aux émotions créées par ton futur mari.

La cérémonie commence. Tu as lu dans un manuel quelles étaient les étapes d'un mariage sorcier mais cela peut varier d'une famille à une autre. Le mariage de Fleur et Bill, par exemple, était très simple et ne comportait que peu d'éléments rituels.

La main pâle et élégante de Draco se pose sur ton pied, à demi dénudé par tes sandales. Tu sens sa paume chaude contre ta peau et un léger frisson monte le long de ton dos. Ton rival, pendant toutes ces années. Maintenant, la personne avec qui tu vas devoir partager ta vie.

Il se saisit de la boucle de fermeture et faire glisser lentement la lanière vers l'extérieur, puis te déchausse. Tu lèves un pied, puis l'autre, comme un robot. Tu es tellement crispée que tu te mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Draco te murmure un mot d'encouragement, si bas que personne d'autre ne peut l'entendre. Au fond de toi, tu apprécies son aide.

Tu te retrouves pieds nus sur la pierre chaude, au bord du tapis sur lequel se trouve Draco. La prochaine étape est un lavage rituel des pieds, au cours duquel le jeune homme touche délicatement tes plantes de pieds, tes orteils, tes chevilles. Vous ne vous êtes mêmes pas encore embrassés qu'il connaît déjà la sensation de la peau rugueuse de tes talons.

Tu sèches tes pieds sur le tissu, puis Draco te tend la dague, sous le regard ébahi de tes parents. Connaissant le caractère impulsif de ta mère, tu lui fais signe que tout va bien et de ne pas bouger. Du bout de la lame, tu entailles ta paume, suffisamment pour qu'un filet de sang puisse couler sur le pas de la porte. La pierre aspire goulûment le sang et la magie crépite dans l'air. Soudainement, tu peux sentir tout autour de toi la puissance de la magie qui protège ses lieux, les runes qui vibrent à l'unisson, les brins mêlés qui tissent une barrière le long de la propriété. L'intensité diminue en quelques secondes et tu peux enfin reprendre ton souffle.

Puis les Malfoys s'approchent tous de toi, un à un. Lucius d'abord, prononce un sort qui lui fait un légère coupure sur le bout de l'index. Tu as versé ton sang pour eux, ils doivent maintenant à leur tour verser le leur pour t'accueillir dans la famille. C'est ironique qu'ils aient considéré ton sang comme impur pendant tant d'années pour l'accepter maintenant à bras ouverts. Il dit ensuite une courte phrase en latin - ni sort ni incantation, seulement par tradition; puis trace une croix sur ton front du bout du doigt. Narcissa, les yeux larmoyants, dessine à son tour sur la même croix de son sang, puis, sous le coup de l'émotion, te prend dans ses bras. Sous le choc, tu l'enlaces également, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retire pour laisser la place à Draco.

Ce dernier se lève et reproduit les gestes de ses parents, plongeant son regard profondément dans le tien. Toutes tes barrières d'Occlumancie tombent une à une sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne cherche pas à lire dans ton esprit. C'est toi qui est perturbée. Les battements de ton coeur s'accélèrent alors qu'il place délicatement ses mains sur les côtés de ton visage, ses pouces caressant doucement tes joues. Tu connais la suite, tu as étudié le rituel, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être saisie d'un mélange de peur et d'impatience.

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres sont sur toi, scellant le rituel. Un relent de magie te picote les lèvres lorsqu'il se retire. Ton corps te trahit, tu as les mains moites.

Sous les applaudissements de ta famille - et par famille, tu sous-entends à la fois les Wilkins, tes parents moldus qui ont perdu la quasi totalité de leur mémoire, et les Malfoys, ta nouvelle famille - Draco te soulève comme une princesse pour te faire passer le seuil de la porte. C'est une tradition qui marque l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans la famille. La jeune femme se lie à la terre de sa nouvelle famille et se purifie de ses anciennes attaches via le lavage de pieds. Symboliquement, le futur époux porte ensuite sa fiancée jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Bienvenue à la maison, Hermione.

* * *

DEUX - DRACO

Tu rentres du travail un mercredi soir épuisé, après avoir couru toute la journée derrière des partenaires potentiels pour votre nouveau projet. Tu sors sur la terrasse surplombant le jardin, parcourant du regard le jardin. Ta mère est en train de siroter un cocktail dans la serre exotique avec Mrs Parkinson. Elle est si heureuse depuis quelques mois, depuis l'arrivée de Hermione - ta future femme. C'est comme si un vent nouveau avait balayé le Manoir, comme si sa présence lumineuse aidait à combattre la morosité profondément incrustée depuis la fin de la guerre.

Tu déboutonnes les premiers boutons de ta chemise et retrousses tes manches pour combattre l'air suffoquant de juin. Il a fait si chaud ces derniers jours que l'air ambiant est chargé, comme si un orage allait bientôt éclater. Un amas de nuage teintés de noir menace à l'horizon.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de ton anniversaire.

Ton estomac gronde, ton corps crie famine. Habituellement, tu aurais organisé une petite fête avec tes amis précédé d'un bon repas de famille avec tes parents. Depuis la guerre, les fêtes se font rare. Oui, bien sûr, les elfes auront préparé un excellent repas - mais rien d'extraordinaire comparé à leurs dîners habituels.

Tu te diriges vers la cuisine pour un petit apéritif afin de calmer la révolte dans ton ventre. Entrant sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas te faire réprimander par les elfes pour manger juste avant l'heure du dîner, tu t'arrêtes brusquement sur le pas de la porte. La porte est fermée, tu ne vois pas l'intérieur de la cuisine, mais tu peux entendre des voix provenant de la pièce.

"Je dois dire, Ms Granger, que je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre part. J'ai été agréablement surpris par votre article le plus récent dans _Sorciers d'ici et d'ailleurs._ Je dois dire que votre analyse comparative sur l'éducation pré-scolaire en Grande-Bretagne et en France est particulièrement pointue."

"Je vous remercie, M. Malfoy, mais… appelez-moi Hermione. Je ne serai bientôt plus une Granger, n'est-ce pas ?"

Es-tu tombé dans un monde parallèle, ou est-ce que ton père et Granger sont en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée dans la cuisine ?

Tu n'as jamais vu ton père dans la cuisine auparavant.

Quelques pas supplémentaires et tu entres enfin dans la pièce. Hermione semble surprise de te voir et essaye immédiatement de cacher ce qu'elle a entre les mains, en vain.

"Joyeux anniversaire Draco" dit-elle, en fronçant le nez de dépit "je voulais te faire la surprise, ta mère m'a dit que c'était ta pâtisserie préférée et que tu as rarement l'occasion d'en manger".

Entre ses mains, une magnifique tarte au citron est à moitié couverte de meringue.

"Il me reste à finir le pochage !" ajoute t-elle.

Tu es bouche-bée. C'est la première fois qu'une personne en dehors de ton cercle familial proche a une intention aussi touchante envers toi.

Lorsqu'on t'a annoncé que tu allais devoir épouser Granger, tu es passé par tous les états : la colère, le déni puis l'acceptation. Peu à peu, tu as réussi à passer outre tes préjugés : oui, Hermione est une Gryffondor. Oui, elle est têtue comme une mule. Oui, elle ne connaît pas les habitudes et les traditions des Sang-Purs et elle persiste à vouloir sauver toutes les créatures magiques y compris les moustiques qui veulent te sucer le sang à longueur de journée avec la chaleur qu'il fait récemment.

Oui… mais tu as aussi appris à connaître toutes ses qualités.

Et lorsqu'elle te regarde attentivement comme ça, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure doucement entre ses dents, la tête légèrement baissée, tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est…

"Draco, mon cher, voudrais-tu bien me passer l'emporte-pièce en forme de rose derrière toi s'il te plaît ?"

Pourquoi est-ce que ton père est en train de faire des sablés en forme de fleurs ? Il te regarde d'un air calme et hautain, comme pour te défier de relever quoique ce soit.

Tu jettes un oeil à Granger qui est à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

"Ton père a eu la générosité de venir m'aider en cuisine cet après-midi." dit-elle, après avoir repris sa contenance.

"Oui Draco, ce n'est que pour aider Ms Granger - Hermione, voyons. Comme n'importe quel gentleman ! Maintenant, passe-moi donc cet emporte-pièce, veux-tu ?"

Et il retourne à ses biscuits.

Tu soupires en sortant de la cuisine. Si le monde est assez fou pour que tu finisses par épouser Granger - sans haïr la situation, tu peux bien accepter que ton père se mette à la pâtisserie.

Ou pire, que Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ancien Mangemort et bras droit de Voldemort, ex chasseur de Moldus… commence à apprécier Hermione Granger, Née-Moldue et meilleure amie de Harry Potter.

Joyeux anniversaire, Draco.

* * *

TROIS - HERMIONE

Un point que tu as clairement sous estimé en te fiançant à Draco est l'excitation de Narcissa à l'idée d'organiser un mariage. A peine quelques jours après ton installation au manoir, ta mère et elle se sont réunies pour discuter du déroulement de la cérémonie, de la couleur des fleurs pour ton bouquet et du type de crème sur la pièce montée.

Très vite, tu as appris à t'excuser de ce genre de réunions en prétextant que Draco réclame de te voir, ou en inventant un quelconque impératif professionnel. En contrepartie, pour rendre ton excuse crédible, tu as dû effectivement travailler deux fois plus le mois précédent, et passer toutes tes autres soirées en compagnie de Malfoy - Draco.

Au début, vous êtes tous les deux restés assis silencieusement dans la bibliothèque (lui aussi bien content de pouvoir échapper à la pile de _Brides magazine_ ). Puis, peu à peu, vous avez commencé à discuter de vos lectures. Puis de vos travails, de vos vies respectives. Tu lui a parlé de tes aspirations professionnelles, il t'a parlé des difficultés qu'il a eu suite à la fin de la guerre.

Il s'est excusé, à de multiples reprises.

Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, ces moments passés ensemble sont devenus de plus en plus agréables, jusqu'à ce que tu y penses dès le petit déjeuner, jetant des petits coup d'oeils au jeune homme assis en face de toi grignotant une tartine, l'air encore endormi. Le jour où tu es descendue au petit déjeuner en pyjashort à motifs petits chats, Lucius a failli s'étouffer sur son morceau de bacon. Rien que pour la petite étincelle de joie dans les yeux de Draco, tu as réitéré cette provocation tous les matins, jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne soit choqué et que tu t'en lasses.

Un mois après ton arrivée, Narcissa, Molly et ta mère t'ont kidnappée de force pour une après-midi planification. En arrivant dans la véranda, le bras de ta mère en étau autour de toi, tu as trouvé Draco entouré des deux autres femmes, une pile de rubans sur les jambes, l'air désemparé.

"Bonjour Hermione ma chérie" lança Molly joyeusement, en s'approchant pour la saluer les bras ouverts "Malheureusement Ginny n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, autrement elle aurait pu nous aider à avancer sur les robes des demoiselles d'honneur."

"Je ne pense pas que mes _demoiselles d'honneur_ apprécieront de porter des robes Mrs Weasley" réponds-tu en rigolant.

"Comment ça Hermione" demande Narcissa, les sourcils froncés "ta mère nous a dit que tu souhaitait que ta cousine Sarah soit ta demoiselle d'honneur".

Tu lances un regard surpris à ta mère, puis tu te rappelles que ta mère, Monica, ne te connais plus vraiment depuis que tu a effacé tous ses souvenirs. Elle te connaît comme si elle t'avait rencontrée à 20 ans, déjà adulte, comme on connaît quelqu'un qu'on voit une fois par semaine. Elle ne se souvient pas de ce que tu aimais manger au goûter à huit ans, quelles sont tes couleurs préférées, comment tu prends ton thé. Il est donc normal qu'elle ne se souvienne pas que ta cousine Sarah pense que tu es mentalement dérangée et que c'est pour cela que tu as dû faire tes études à l'étranger, dans un pensionnat "spécial".

"En fait je pensais plutôt à Harry et Ron. Sans tutu donc de préférence, Molly." Et tu souris angéliquement en déposant cette bombe au milieu de la conversation. Draco est apparemment le seul à trouver cela amusant, à en croire la tête des trois autres femmes.

Le problème, c'est qu'il faut ensuite que tu réussisses à convaincre Harry et Ron de devenir tes demoiselles d'honneur. Tu aurais pu le proposer à Ginny, mais la rouquine est tellement prise par sa carrière dans le Quidditch que cela aurait été un fardeau plus qu'un plaisir.

* * *

Un jeudi soir, lors d'un afterwork au Chaudron Baveur, tu leur pose la question. Bien entendu, tu n'es pas stupide, tu as attendu qu'il aient imbibé deux pintes avant de le leur demander, afin de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté.

"Mais je n'y connais strictement rien en mariage moi 'Mione, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider à ce sujet !" balbutie Ron l'air apeuré.

"Ronald Weasley écoute-moi bien ! J'ai lavé tes caleçons sales pendant des mois lorsqu'on était en cavale, tu peux bien me rendre ce petit service !"

Affalé sur la banquette à côté de toi, les lunettes bancales, Harry est absolument mort de rire.

"Et toi là, hein ! Qui mieux que mes meilleurs amis pourrait savoir ce que je veux pour mon mariage ?"

Et tu éclates de rire à ton tour à l'idée du Survivant dans une baignoire de boue, deux rondelles de concombre sur les yeux.

"Honnêtement Hermione, si tu avais ton mot à dire, tu n'aurais même pas besoin de préparation. Une cérémonie intime entre amis et famille proche. Comme ça tu peux passer un maximum de temps dans la bibliothèque !"

Ron s'interpose à ce moment. "En tout cas ça serait énorme comme blague, ça rendrait nos mères complètement dingues ! Sirius serait fier de nous."

Tu ajoutes "De toute façon c'est vous ou Fleur et Lavande, et je ne souhaite pas finir dans une meringue à froufrous."

* * *

Évidemment, les garçons se plaignent quand vous les traînez chez un couturier spécialisé en robes de mariage. Molly et Narcissa ont préparé un collage avec des images issus de magazines spécialisés. Avant qu'elles ne réussissent à accaparer Mr Taillefut, tu le tires sur le côté pour lui souffler quelques mots, afin qu'il comprenne bien quelles sont tes attentes à toi. De leur côté, Harry et Ron ont trouvé le champagne et les petits toasts apéritif.

Tu files dans la cabine pour enfiler les premières robes mais rien ne va. Au bout d'une dizaines d'essayages tu commences à être frustrée et t'apprêtes à enfiler à nouveau tes vêtements de ville, quand soudain Ron passe la main avec un cintre recouvert d'une housse transparente.

"On est allés fouiller un peu avec Harry, on s'est dit que ça pouvait te plaire." Il passe la tête ensuite entre les rideaux de velours épais et te regarde retirer la housse et suspendre la robe sur un crochet en hauteur.

Elle est sublime.

De toute évidence, tu as bien choisi tes demoiselles d'honneur.

* * *

Le problème, c'est qu'après le succès qu'ils ont eu avec la robe, les deux garnements ont pris confiance en eux et ont commencé à s'investir de plus en plus dans les préparations.

Jusqu'au point où, lundi matin, avant d'avoir pu ingurgiter une seule goutte de café, tu trouves Harry installé à la table du petit déjeuner avec Narcissa, têtes penchées sur des invitations vertes. Tu te précipites vers Teddy qui gazouille joyeusement dans sa chaise haute à côté d'eux.

"Hermione dis-moi, Narcissa et moi nous demandions s'il est préférable que les invitations soient vert d'eau ou vert émeraude." te demande Harry d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

* * *

Le lendemain, un hibou cogne répétitivement à ta fenêtre à trois heures du matin. Draco débarque en furie dans ta chambre sa baguette à la main, vêtu exclusivement d'un boxer moulant, les cheveux en pagaille.

"Oh Merlin, ce n'est qu'un hibou ! Quel vacarme" dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air fatigué.

Tu ouvres la fenêtre et décroche le colis attaché à sa patte. A l'intérieur de la boîte frigorifique tu trouves quatre mini pièces montées, ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin signé de Ron.

Tu soupires et tu entreprends de rédiger à l'instant même une lettre adressée à Harry et Ron, sous le regard halluciné de Draco.

_Chers Harry, Ron,_

_Si vous continuez à me déranger à des heures indues du jour et de la nuit à propos de ce mariage, je m'occuperai personnellement de retirer une à une vos testicules et les ferai manger à Crooks._

_Avec amour, Hermione._

* * *

QUATRE - DRACO

Tu tournes dans ton lit, une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Tu te lèves à plusieurs reprises pour boire de l'eau, ta soif ne semble jamais tarir. Une demi-heure plus tard, toujours éveillé, les draps entortillés autour de tes jambes nues, tu te lèves pour aller aux toilettes, conséquence de toute l'eau que tu as imbibée dans la nuit.

Il est tard, peut-être deux heures du matin, et il fait nuit noir. Le mariage aura lieu demain, dans le parc, comme le veut la tradition. La date a été choisie au hasard mais le destin fait bien les choses, puisque ce soit la lune est absente : une nouvelle lune, signe de renouveau, de changement dans vos vies.

Tu saisis un pantalon ample et l'enfile d'un geste souple, puis te dirige vers l'extérieur, tes pas silencieux pour ne pas réveiller Hermione qui dort dans la chambre à côté de la tienne. Tes parents sont dans une aile à l'opposé de vous, le Manoir est tellement grand qu'ils ne t'entendraient même pas si tu criais à tue tête. Tu as déjà testé, plus jeune, saoul avec Blaise et Pansy. La belle époque !

Demain, Hermione et toi allez emménager dans la même chambre. Le lit sera parsemé de pétales de roses, la chambre illuminée de bougies, les draps immaculés.

Tu ne sais même pas si elle est vierge. Tu espères que non.

Quelques pas et tu es dehors, sur l'herbe humide du jardin, pieds nus contre le gazon. La tension accumulée dans ton corps se relâche un peu au contact de la terre mère, ta magie crépite de joie. Le long du chemin, des torches sont illuminées, t'indiquant que quelqu'un a décidé de chasser l'insomnie à ta manière.

Tu t'arrêtes un instant en arrivant dans la roseraie. Sous les arches croulantes de fleurs au parfum enivrant, vêtue d'un minuscule kimono en satin, Hermione est assise, dos à toi.

La veste a glissé de quelques centimètres sur son épaule, et tu la vois frissonner sous la légère brise d'été. Ses cheveux sont empilés en désordre sur sa tête, tenus par sa baguette. Un grain de beauté dans le creux de sa nuque fait pulser le sang en toi.

"Salut, Draco." dit-elle, sans même se tourner.

"Stressée ?" tu lui demandes en prenant place sur le banc à ses côtés. Ses mains se serrent sur ses genoux, crispées.

"Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je me suis préparée à te détester. A devoir me battre chaque jour pour ce en quoi je crois, pour avoir le droit de continuer à exercer mon métier, pour continuer ma vie comme je l'entends."

Elle fait une pause et tourne sa tête vers toi. Sous la lueur vacillante des torches disposées autour d'eux, les ombres dessinent des formes dansantes.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à obtenir du soutien de la part de tes parents. De l'aide, professionnelle, de ton père. De l'affection et de la compagnie de la part de ta mère."

Elle te regarde profondément dans les yeux.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à être de plus en plus attirée par toi."

Tu as envie de lui répondre _C'est moi qui suis le plus attiré par toi, Granger, comme un papillon vers une flamme._

"Je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir autant m'épanouir, à aimer chaque jour passer du temps avec toi, à partager des moments ensemble."

_Oh, Granger, si tu savais._

"Au fond ce qui me stresse le plus ce soir, c'est de ne pas ressentir de stress. C'est de n'avoir aucune appréhension à plonger tête la première dans cette nouvelle vie. En revanche, pour toi qui devait épouser Astoria, ça doit évidemment être horrible, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te racont… !"

Tu la coupe dans son monologue en plaçant tes deux mains sur les côtés de son visage, et en plaçant un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres. Tout ce que tu ne sais pas lui exprimer avec des mots, tu lui dessines par ce baiser, par la caresse de tes mains sur sa peau, ses cheveux. Tu sens qu'elle répond avec une chaleur et une intensité bien caractéristique à tout ce qu'elle entreprend dans sa vie, avec passion et audace.

Tu déposes une suite de courts baisers le long de sa mâchoire, descendant ensuite lentement dans son cou, bouche ouverte. Elle exhale de plaisir, l'air chaud vibrant contre ton oreille. Tu aspires la peau du creux de son épaule, à la naissance tendre du cou.

Demain, elle en portera la marque sous sa robe. Demain, elle sera tienne.

Lorsque sa main s'aventure près - trop près - du bas de ton corps en ébullition, les torches s'éteignent soudainement. Explosion de magie accidentelle, défaillance du système, tu ne sais dire. En revanche, vous vous rendez compte tous les deux qu'il est temps d'arrêter et de rentrer saisir quelques heures de sommeil avant le grand jour.

Dans ton lit, à nouveau, tu gis immobile.

Sur ton visage, néanmoins, un sourire paisible s'est formé. Tu es calme, serein.

Demain, elle sera ta femme.

* * *

CINQ - HERMIONE

Tu es réveillée par un puissant arôme de café et des effluves de pain grillé. Tu te tournes dans ton lit, essaye de reprendre le fil de ton rêve, en vain : ton estomac s'est mis à gronder férocement. Tu soupires, t'étires dans le lit et voit en ouvrant les yeux qu'un plateau débordant de bonnes choses a été déposé sur ta table de chevet.

Soudainement, tu te souviens de ton interlude nocturne avec Draco et tu es partagée entre l'envie de te recroqueviller à nouveau sous la couette, les mains sur le visage, pétrifiée de honte à l'idée d'avoir vidé ton coeur devant lui, et l'envie de hurler de joie à l'idée qu'il puisse lui aussi partager tes sentiments.

T'enfonçant à nouveau dans le matelas moelleux, tu glisses une main taquine le long de ton ventre puis sous ta culotte en coton. Ce soir, tu porteras également du blanc, mais tes dessous seront en dentelle fine, si fine qu'il suffira d'un mouvement à Draco pour qu'il te les arrache avant de s'enfoncer profondément en toi… _Oh…_

Lorsque tu te relèves pour avaler enfin ton petit déjeuner, tu bénis les elfes d'avoir pensé à garder la boisson sous un sort afin qu'elle reste à la bonne température. Tu n'es pas censée utiliser ta baguette aujourd'hui, afin que le sort qui vous liera tous les deux prenne sur une base la plus neutre possible.

Un bain rituel est organisé pour te préparer à la cérémonie. Tu ne connais pas les détails mais tu sais que traditionnellement la soeur cadette du marié aide la mariée pour la préparation de son corps. A défaut de soeur, Ginny a accepté de participer à cette étape avec toi, d'autant plus qu'elle a déjà assisté à cette préparation avec Fleur.

Un elfe vous mène toutes les deux vers une porte qui vient d'apparaître dans ta chambre : une grande salle de bain attenante vient d'être ajoutée comme par magie, remplaçant la petite salle d'eau que tu avais précédemment. Sur le sol en pierre repose une grande bassine remplie d'une eau laiteuse, suffisamment grande pour que tu puisses t'y immerger complètement.

Ginny te mène vers la baignoire commence à tirer sur ta chemise de nuit.

"Je peux le faire moi-même Gin, je n'ai pas le droit à la magie mais je peux quand même me baigner seule."

Ginny secoue la tête d'un air désolé. "Il faut que tu te laisses faire Hermione. Cette tradition a pour but de te montrer que ta future famille peut prendre soin de toi. Bon ça aurait dû être quelqu'un de la famille de Malfoy en théorie mais étant fils unique d'un fils unique… Tonks aurait éventuellement pu être là."

Tu souris amèrement en pensant à ton amie qui n'est plus là, qui a laissé derrière elle un adorable petit garçon.

"Tu imagines Teddy dans son petit costume ? Il va être si chou !" gémit Ginny.

Quelques instants plus tard, tu te retrouves nue devant le bain. Ginny parsème des branches d'herbes et des pétales de fleur sur la surface de l'eau. Tu barbotes paisiblement quelques minutes, puis ton amie te fait signe de mouiller tes cheveux afin qu'elle puisse les laver. Ses mains sur ton cuir chevelu, tu es au paradis.

Le lavage du corps est un moment un peu plus gênant, mais après avoir partagé un dortoir avec d'autres filles pendant 6 ans, puis une tente en cavale avec deux garçons adolescents, plus rien ne te choque.

Une heure plus tard, séchée, huilée, brossée, tu es de nouveau dans ta chambre, un peignoir autour de ton corps luisant. Harry et Ron vous ont rejoints pour cette étape et à peine arrivés ils s'affalent tous les deux misérablement sur ton lit.

"Désolé 'Mione, on pourra pas t'aider pour ta coiffure. Ni le maquillage." déclare Ron.

"Tant mieux, je n'ai clairement pas prévu d'en faire des tonnes. Et Ginny ici présente, en charge de ces deux postes, n'est pas vraiment une professionnelle non plus. Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr Gin."

"Hé !" s'exclame la rouquine, les mains sur les hanches. Puis, elle semble se raviser et admet "Oui bon c'est pas faux. Par contre les garçons, je dois aussi aller me préparer, vous pouvez donner un coup de main à Hermione pour enfiler sa robe ?"

"Pour enfiler sa robe ?" demande Harry l'air perplexe.

"Surtout pour la boutonner en fait…" dis-tu, en désignant le longue rangée de boutons minuscules dans le dos.

Harry grimace "Ah effectivement, on s'était dit que ça serait rigolo que Malfoy galère à mort avec ces boutons, mais on n'avait pas pensé qu'il faudrait d'abord _boutonner_ la robe sur toi."

Concrètement, l'habillage seul te prend une demi-heure pleine et tu regrettes amèrement d'avoir sélectionné ce modèle. Et d'avoir demandé à ta mère à et à Molly d'attendre en bas le temps que tu sois prête, afin de ne pas étouffer dans ta petite chambre. Clairement, tu aurais été mieux lotie avec les doigts habiles de Molly qu'avec les grandes mains maladroites de Ron.

Mais quand tu vois le regard de tes parents se poser sur toi, les yeux brillants de ton père pleins de fierté, tu ne regrette plus rien. Malgré le rift qui s'est créé entre vous, tu as besoin d'eux pour t'accompagner aujourd'hui. Au pied des escaliers, comme une princesse, tu es entourée de ta famille, présente et future. Ta famille de sang, tes parents, ta famille adoptive, tes amis, et ta belle-famille.

Il manque au tableau Draco, qui a l'interdiction formelle de te voir avant le début de la cérémonie. Alors que tes amis te laissent un à un pour aller s'asseoir dans le parc où se déroulera le mariage, Lucius s'approche de toi et te glisse un mot dans l'oreille.

"Je n'aurais pas choisi meilleure belle-fille si j'avais choisi moi-même. Vous êtes magnifique, Ms Granger."

* * *

SIX - DRACO

Tu te tiens sous les branches d'un chêne centenaire, plus nerveux que tu ne l'as jamais été. Pour un mariage arrangé, il semble y avoir beaucoup plus de sentiments en jeu que ce que vous n'aviez escompté.

Devant toi, assis sur des bancs en bois, chacun une petite bougie à la main, vos invités attendent patiemment l'entrée de la mariée. Une fois chaque bougie consumée jusqu'à la dernière petite flamme, Hermione entre sur scène.

Elle est tout l'opposé de ce que l'on attend traditionnellement d'une femme Malfoy : chic, bcbg, tirée à quatre épingles.

Et pourtant.

Ses cheveux lâchés au vent semblent animés d'une vie propre, à peine maintenus en place par une couronne de fleurs volumineuse, élégamment disposée sur sa tignasse de lionne.

Son sourire.

Ses yeux.

Tu sens un noeud se relâcher au creux de ton ventre, tes épaules tendues se dénouent soudainement.

Devant l'officier, elle te prend la main, et vous vous liez, par votre sang, par votre magie, par vos paroles, dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Un tourbillon de magie s'empare de vous, crépite dans votre corps, jusqu'à s'effacer petit à petit quelques secondes plus tard. Sur vos mains, un fin trait doré, presque invisible, s'est dessiné autour de votre annulaire gauche.

Sous les applaudissements du public, Hermione te demande, taquine "Alors, quand est-ce que tu m'embrasses Malfoy ?"

Tu lui réponds : "Malfoy toi-même", avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ta _femme_!

* * *

SEPT - HERMIONE

Tu te réveilles le lendemain matin la tête embrumée et la première chose à laquelle tu penses est la quantité d'alcool que tu as imbibée la veille, et les cernes monstrueuses que tu vas avoir.

Puis ton regard se porte sur ta main, plus spécifiquement ta main gauche et c'est comme un électrochoc. Cela dit, cela explique la présence du corps chaud pressé contre ton dos, dégageant une odeur suave musquée et boisée, absolument masculine. Tu bouges légèrement pour essayer de sortir de l'étau de ses bras, à contrecoeur, et tu sens quelque chose de dur et chaud se presser contre ta cuisse.

Soudainement, les souvenirs de ta soirée de la veille te reviennent de plein fouet.

Des baisers langoureux parsemés sur ton corps en feu, de plus en plus bas… Une étreinte sauvage, animale. Et enfin, le nirvana… trois fois.

Tout ton corps semble endolori ce matin - et tu comprends tout à fait quelle en est la raison.

Tu te tournes lentement et ton regard se pose sur la petite boule endormie au creux de tes bras, les cheveux en pagaille. Il écarquille les yeux difficilement, esquisse un léger sourire et dépose un baiser doux sur la première surface de peau découverte qu'il trouve - en l'occurence ton sein droit.

Un soupir. Puis : "mon amour…"

Et il se rendort.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

Bienvenue à la maison, Hermione.


End file.
